Forever & Always
by Cleopatra Knight
Summary: What happens if Ed falls in love right before they leave to England? And more importantly, what does he do in England that could really screw up his relationship with that girl? Ed/OC, Casp/Su! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT! MOVIEVERSE!
1. His Queen to Never Be

Chapter one: His Queen to Never Be ~ Forever and Always

Author's Note: Here is my second story for the Chronicles of Narnia. This story will be a mix of Caspian/ Susan, Edmund/ OC, Peter/ OC but mostly an Edmund/ OC fanfic. I'm not entirely sure how this story is going to turn out and please tell me what you think, like it, love it, hate it, think it's stupid, I don't care just say something! Also note that these are not the real names of people that I know and I do not own The Chronicles of Narnia and anything use from it, it's a sad truth but the truth whether I like it or not.

Chapter One: His Queen to Never Be

(Edmund's POV)

Why?

Why do I have to leave what's most important to me just to learn what is to learn in England and the worst part about it is that she has no idea... You probably don't get what's happening right now so let me take you back 7 years for Narnia right after the defeat of Miraz...

(7 years ago)

"Everyone who were in the army to fight against Miraz gathering in the Great Hall your highness" Said General Katherine (A.N. All Characters are human!)

"Thank you Katherine, I must say you look very beautiful tonight." While I said that to her she blushed that beautiful shade of pink I love so much, as I took her hand in mine and kissed it before walking to the Great Hall with her. You see we were having a ball to celebrate how we came together to beat the unjust government that Miraz ruled under. To be completely honest I really didn't want Katherine to be general I mean she is just so tiny...

Flashback~

"Edmund, we need her, she is the best general I have ever had the pleasure of meeting."

"But Caspian, how can we be sure she isn't a double agent?"

"My loyalty is in Caspian, Miraz created such a terrible way of life for the Narnians and I am one of the few who stayed in contact with them, I have seen them suffer, I have seen them die, I have seen spirt and bravery in them that I haven't seen in anyone before in my life. I may look young but I am not weak, am I Caspian?"

"First of all KATHERINE, his name is Prince Caspian as he is royalty-"

"Not to me he is"

"What's that so posed to mean?"

"That means she is my sister. So lets drop the formalities and she will be general if she beats you in the trials."

"What trials and why are you grinning?"

"The trials are three rounds of one-on-one combat, bulls eye target, and negotiation. She is grinning because she loves to do these things for warm-up so I would say go all out!"

"Fine. When will the trials be held?"

"How long does it take for you to prepare?"

"One Week"

"Then in one week we shall battle!"

One Week Later...

At the Battle Field...

" Contestants, are you ready?"

"YES!"

"Lets get this over with."

"THREE, TWO, GO!!!!"

We fought for what seem hours and her still wasn't giving in and finally I showed some weakness and she hit me with all she had and I fell...hard. So much for this was going to be a piece of cake.

"ROUND TWO!!!'"

"Katherine since you won the last round will you please pick a target?"

"Think it is only fair that Edmund should go first and should pick a target that is easiest for him so maybe he could win a round."

Oh. No. She. Didn't!

"Oh no ladies first."

"Then what are you waiting for?"

"YOU ARE SO GOING TO LOSE! WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU, YOU WON'T EVEN LOOK LIKE YOU ANYMORE!"

"THEN SHOOT SOMETHING!"

I shot pine cone in the tree and hit it dead center! Let's see her do better!

"That was weak!"

"As if you could do better!"

Just like that she closed her eyes and split my arrow in half and shot another one about 60 meters higher than my pin cone.

WHAT.

THE.

HELL!

"THE WINNER OF ROUND TWO GOES TO GENERAL KATHERINE!!!!"

Ok, last round I really need to win this one, I'm the best negotiator in my family so the should be easy!

"ROUND THREE!!"

"All you need to do is prove to me why we should keep the peace and why we should keep up this war. Not Edmund since you lost the first two rounds you get to pick which side you want. So pick."

"Fighting."

"That leaves peace for Katherine. Katherine will start us off, ready set, GO!"

"Why must we fight? Do we fight for peace, do we fight just because we can or do we fight because we see there are no other alternatives other than that is war?"

"We fight for justice that is why we fight!"

"Now tell me King Edmund the JUST, is it justice if we are killing innocent lives of people and creatures? Is it right for them to die for someone else's problems? I don't think that any of that is just or right, if we are to bring up a country of peace and justice shouldn't we at least try to show it, or do something other than fight. Fighting doesn't always solve all problems, they just make it bigger."

the room went silent. I had nothing to say to that it was all true so I did the one thing I could do.

"I forfeit this competition, she has more than proven that she is qualified to be general of our army, I am sorry for ever doubting you."

~End Of Flashback~

After that day, we started to become really good friends and after a while I asked her if she would date me and she said she would and that brings us back to now. As we were going to the Great Hall, we met up with Peter, Susan, and Aslan.

"Ed, could we talk to you after the ball?"

"Sure. See you later."

Ok that was weird, oh well! Tonight was going to be the night were I ask Katherine to marry me.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*One Hour Later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Katherine, will you come with me for a second, please?"

"Sure."

"Katherine, you are the most beautiful person I have ever met. You have passion, you have drive and you are everything I could ever want and more, I want to spend forever with you, the question is will you spend it with me?"

Katherine's POV

I can't believe that he just asked me that! I'm just shocked. I love this man so very much, but we're so young, but will we ever find love like this ever again? I don't think so.

"Sure, why not."

"Really?"

"Yes, I'll marry you."

Just then he picked me up and kissed me with such passion and love that it made me go weak in the knees.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~2 Hours Later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Edmund's POV

"Hey Pete, what's up?"

"We're leaving, Edmund."

"WHAT?"

Author's Note: I hope you like the first chapter! Now tell me how it is, what improvements to make, complenments, anything, I'll take it! NOW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

~Michelle


	2. So Close

**Author's Note: I don't own anything Narnia related all I own for now is General Katherine, this laptop, and my life line (cellphone!) I'm kind of rewriting the ending to the movie of Prince Caspian.**

Previously on Forever & Always...

_"Hey Pete, what's up?"_

_"We're leaving, Edmund."_

_"WHAT?"_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Edmund's POV

How can we be just leaving?! I mean we just got her like a month ago right?! I just don't get how I have to leave everything I hold close to my heart and go back to that dreaded place. Just bloody perfect!

"Why Pete, why?"

"We have done everything we need to do here, we are no longer needed."

"But I don't want to go back!"

"It's not like your not coming back!" Was that sarcasam I hear? I don't know god, he can be sooo confundilizing!

"You lost me there..."

"I swear you are sooooo slow sometimes.."

"what?"

"You and Lucy will be back someday but Susan and I, well, we won't be back at least not for a really, really really, long time." Oh.

"Oh I get it."

"Peter, I don't think you understand, I just asked Katherine to marry me."

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me."

"Well, this really sucks for you but that doesn't matter, Aslan said that we can not stay any longer in Narnia, but you will get to see her again someday and maybe we can talk to Aslan about her coming to England." I think that sounds like a plan...

"Well, what are we waiting for?! Where is he?"

"In the gardens I guess."

I sprinted off as fast as i could to the gardens and there was Aslan walking with Susan.

"Aslan may we speak privetly please?"

"Sure Edmund." Susan said her good-bye and went somewhere, she looked a little out of it, mental note- check on Susan latter.

"What's wrong Edmund?" As if he doesn't know...

"What's wrong is that we have to go away from here."

"Edmund, sometimes you just need to trust in me."

"Well what about the other times?"

"You need to go back to England, you aren't done with what you need to learn there, you will be back. You'll see things you need to see and you'll be back all in good time."

"I have no choice in this do I?"

"No, I'm sorry dear one, you don't, your fate has been written and so now you need to prepare for you're departure."

"Good night Aslan."

And with that I now know that I have no choice in the matter. I have to leave my everything for England.

**(A.N. I thought about stopping it here but I desided it was too short and that I should go on.)**

How am I soposed to do this?! I have to tell her tonight because I'm leaving tomorrow. The only way I'll have the stength to do this is if I do it now. _**I ran as fast as I could to her room.**_

"Katherine, are you in there?"

"Edmund, is that you?"

"Yes, my love, please open up quickly before I get caught."

"Well, what the hell are you waiting for?!"

"We need to talk."

Katherine's POV

This can not be good. First of all when a guy says 'we need to talk' that's like code for 'I want to break up' I don't think I can take this...

"Yes what is it?" Please don't break up with me... Please don't break up with me... Please don't break up with me...

Edmund's POV

"I'm leaving."

"What?"

"Aslan just informed me that I will be going back to England, says I'm no longer needed here."

"But I need you, why do you need to leave?" Oh great she's crying now, it kills me to see her unhappy let alone crying.

"Come here, I'll be back, it may not be next week or the week after but I will be back, ok? Please love, don't cry."

"Bbbuuttt, I don't what you to go I want you here with mmme, no I need you here with mmme."

"I know but I have to go, if you want I could stay tonight, would you like that." All I got was a nod, I could tell she wanted to be the strong one but that was fading fast.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Today we are soposed to have a good bye Kings and Queens of old Brunch with the monarch, Lords, Ladies, and loyal subjects. Oh great fun.

"Hey, Ed, you seen Katherine?"

"Haven't seen her sinece this morning, why do you ask Caspian?"

"Oh nothing, please excuse me."

I got one word for that man... WIERD!

"Pete, you seen Katherine?"

"Yeah here she comes now, oh did I mention she's going to play us a song she made, well two songs but here's one for now I don't know when the other one will be playing..."

"Oh thanks your a big help."

"why, your welcome!" Idiot

Just then she stated sing the most amazing song I have ever had the pleasure of listening to.

"You're in my arms

And all the world is calm

The music playing on for only two

So close together

And when I'm with you

So close to feeling alive

A life goes by

Romantic dreams must die

So I bid mine goodbye and never knew

So close was waiting, waiting here with you

And now forever I know

All that I want is to hold you

So close

So close to reaching that famous happy ending

Almost believing this one's not pretend

And now you're beside me and look how far we've come

So far, we are, so close

How could I face the faceless days

If I should lose you now?

We're so close

To reaching that famous happy ending

Almost believing this one's not pretend

Let's go on, on dreaming for we know we are

So close

So close

And still so far"

**(A.N. So Close by:****Jon McLaughlin but lets just say Katherine wrote it.)**

That was the most sad and beautiful thing I have ever heard. I can't believe she just wrote that this morning.

"Thank you everyone, now lets eat!" She was smiling as she said this but it didn't really reach her eyes, this was tearing me up inside!

"Come on Katherine, lets eat!"

_Later that afternoon..._

"... anyone who wishes to not to live under this agreement Aslan, shall send you to the land of our ancestors.'

"But we haven't been to Telmar in hundreds of years."

"Not Temar, the land from where our Kings and Queens of old are from. "

as people stepped forward toward the tree, some crazy lunitic shouted out in the audience, what if he's sendingus to our death's?!"

Peter says this out of all the things he could say..."We'll go, our time is up, it's time to go home now."

"Stop everything!"

Everyone turned to look at a teary-eyed Katherine holding her guitar.

"I want to play two more songs before you leave just to remember us by." Like I need a reminder...

"By all means go right on ahead and sing."

"Thank you Aslan."

"It started out as a feeling

Which then grew into a hope

Which then turned into a quiet thought

Which then turned into a quiet word

And then that word grew louder and louder

Til it was a battle cry

I'll come back

When you call me

No need to say goodbye

Just because everything's changing

Doesn't mean it's never

Been this way before

All you can do is try to know

Who your friends are

As you head off to the war

Pick a star on the dark horizon

And follow the light

You'll come back

When it's over

No need to say good bye

You'll come back

When it's over

No need to say good bye..

Now we're back to the beginning

It's just a feeling and no one knows yet

But just because they can't feel it too

Doesn't mean that you have to forget

Let your memories grow stronger and stronger

Til they're before your eyes

You'll come back

When they call you

No need to say good bye

You'll come back

When they call you

No need to say good bye..."

I love this song it was beautiful!

"Here's the second song, I dedicate this song to you Edmund, for you will forever and always be my king..."

"So this is how the story went

I met someone by accident

That blew me away

That blew me away

It was in the darkest of my days

When you took my sorrow and you took my pain

And buried them away, you buried them away

And I wish I could lay down beside you

When the day is done

And wake up to your face against the morning sun

But like everything I've ever known

You'll disappear one day

So I'll spend my whole life hiding my heart away

You dropped me off at the train station

Put a kiss on top of my head

You watched me wave

Watched me wave

Then you went on home to your skyscrapers

Neon lights and waiting papers

That you call home

You call it home

And I wish I could lay down beside you

When the day is done

And wake up to your face against the morning sun

But like everything I've ever known

You'll disappear one day

So I'll spend my whole life hiding my heart away

I woke up feeling heavy hearted

I'm going back to where I started

The morning rain

The morning rain

And although I wish that you were near

That same old road that brought me here

Is calling me home

Is calling me home

And I wish I could lay down beside you

When the day is done

And wake up to your face against the morning sun

But like everything I've ever known

You'll disappear someday

So I'll spend my whole life hiding my heart away

And I can't spend my whole life hiding my heart away"

I was crying by the end of that song, it was exactly how I felt.

**(A.N. The Call by: Rigina Spector, Hiding My Heart Away by: Brandi Carlile. Again let's pretend that Katherine wrote these songs.)**

"It's time to go now my children."

At that time I ran to Katherine and kissed her with so much passion and love and aparently that was what Caspian and Susan were doing at that very moment as well. After the passion was turn down a notch I noticed Peter, covering Lucy's eyes and saying that this was just so gross.

Now it is my time to leave, as I was walking into the tree, I turned back and shouted...

"I LOVE YOU KATHERINE DON'T YOU EVER FORGET THAT!!!!!!"

and with that she told me she loved me and collapsed to the floor and holding on to her brother for support.

**Author's Note: Wow, intense, it amde me almost want to cry at the end of that. I hope you like the second chapter! Now tell me how it is, what improvements to make, complenments, anything, I'll take it! NOW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**~Michelle**


	3. Butterfly Fly Away

Author's Note: Ok, I lied I said I would update like 2 weeks ago but I didn't, I know shame on me! Please don't hate me! I have been dealing with a near social suicide, a break up, and high school registration, hard to believe high school is just a few months away! Time is too short, I'm going to miss my best friend, I'm now ready to give him up you know? So anyway, I will try and post every week, now I said I would try! SO now I'm going to stop this annoying author's note and get to my story!

Oh yeah! Disclaimer: I own a lot of things like, Katherine and this story line! But there are a lot I don't own like, Narnia, The characters of Narnia, Squander Keynes, Butterfly fly Away By: Miley Cyrus and her dad Billy Ray Cyrus, Squander Keynes, and oh did I mention Squander Keynes?! So sad, but I just have to work with what I got I guess...

Previously on Forever & Always...

_Now it is my time to leave, as I was walking into the tree, I turned back and shouted..._

_"I LOVE YOU KATHERINE DON'T YOU EVER FORGET THAT!!!!!!"_

_and with that she told me she loved me and collapsed to the floor and holding on to her brother for support._

The Real Chapter Three: Butterfly Fly Away

Edmund's POV

Seeing her crumble like that was killing me, I would die if it could make all her pain go away, but wouldn't and I have to face the fact that we will be apart for at least a year either way, you know narnian time or English time, hmmm, I wonder who much time has pasted in England... Well, I'm still wearing my school uniform and the train just stopped so I'm guessing just a few seconds. Well then.

"Do you think there's any way we can go back? I left my new torch in Narnia." I asked when we where on the train. Wait! Why are they laughing, I wasn't joking, I just got that for my birthday a few days ago.

"Why are you laughing at me?"

"Because Ed, do you remember what happened to that torch?" Oh yeah!

**Flashback:**

"Ha Ha you can't catch me and you will never get you 'new torch' or whatever this thing is!" yelled Katherine as she ran through the fields. Oh I'm gonna get her! I snuck up from behind her when she stopped and turned around.

"Oh yes I will." I whispered in her ear. Bad Idea!

"Ahhhhhhh!" She screamed so loud that I thought I lost and ear or something. That girl has got a pair of lungs on her! I tell you! Well she screamed which caused her to fall back and taking me with her, near the lake, in the water, with my new torch which was not water proof nor resistant.

"Edmund, I didn't do it!"

"Uh Huh sure you didn't, you know I just got that!"

"Well, if you didn't scare me this wouldn't have happened, now would it?" She said with a smug expression. Time to have a little fun!

"But you got it all wet!" I pouted and crossed my arms and turned around. She came up from behind me and said...

"I'm sorry, come on lets get out of the lake and dry off and I'm let you hear the song I'm going to sing Caspian tonight for his 18th birthday, come on you have been asking me about it all week now. I'm sorry." And she kissed me on my cheek. Ok I'm sold!

We got out and went to our rooms to shower and change.

_**45 minutes later...**_

"Come in Ed." Wow I didn't even knock. Wow.

"How did you know it was me?"

"I just hear you door close and foot steps and put two and two together." Why is she looking at me weird?

"Ok, can I hear the song now? Please?!"

"Sure, I guess you have been good..." I had this idiot grin on my face now! What, I really wanted to hear this song! And with that she started singing.

"You tuck me in, turn out the light

Left me safe and sound at night

Little girls depend on things like that

Brushed my teeth and combed my hair

Had to drive me everywhere

You were always there when I looked back

You had to do it all alone

Make a living, make a home

Must have been as hard as it could be

And when I couldn't sleep at night

Scared things wouldn't turn out right

You would hold my hand and sing to me

Caterpillar in the tree

How you wonder who you'll be

Can't go far but you can always dream

Wish you may and wish you might

Don't you worry, hold on tight

I promise you there will come a day

Butterfly fly away

Butterfly fly away (Butterfly fly away)

Got your wings, now you can't stay

Take those dreams and make them all come true

Butterfly fly away(Butterfly fly away)

You've been waiting for this day

All along and know just what to do

Butterfly, Butterfly, Butterfly

Butterfly fly away

Butterfly fly away

Butterfly fly away"

**(Butterfly Fly Away By: Miley Cyrus and Billy Ray Cyrus)**

"Wow, that was beautiful" It really was!

"Thanks! I hope he likes it."

"I think he'll love it."

**End of flashback**

"Ed, ED, EDMUND, are you there?!" Why is Peter yelling at me, hum, I just I zoned out there...

"Yeah I'm here just thinking."

"About what?" Asked Susan

"Do you remember Caspian's 18th birthday?" She blushed, why is she blushing?

"Well, two things, why are you blushing? and Katherine's present to Caspian and the song that went with it."

"I'm not blushing, why would you say that, I'm not blushing, God! Psshht! God!" Ooooookkkkkkkkkk.............

"Yeah that wasn't weird or suspicious at all."

"Exactly!"

"Sarcasm Susan, it's like a foreign language for you isn't it?" I love that I could talk to Susan like this, so lite and comfortable and even down right stupid sometimes!

Oh she did not! She stuck her tongue at me! No fair!

"Susan not cool! That's du-" Hey! I just got cut off! What the hell?!

"Attention students of Queen Ethelburga's College (Actual college and for this story will be a co-Ed) Just a reminder this is the first year that we are letting boys into our school so boys behave and girls you know the rules! Those who have family at our school already and you are a boy, you will be room in with your family! See you in orientation!" Who the hell was that?!

"Su, who's that?"

"That was our new head mistress, our last one retired recently."

"Oh, cool I guess..." I wonder what Katherine is doing...

**Meanwhile in Narnia...**

Katherine's POV

Well that was just torture! Now I have to be strong for Caspian, now al we have is each other. Ok that sounds just pathetic and sad! Well, tomorrow will be a different day an it is time for sle-

"Yes, who is there at the ungodly hour of the night? Come in I don't want to get up, I'm nice and toasty under my covers thank you very much!" And in came Caspian.

"What's wrong Caspian?"

"I couldn't sleep, could I stay here?"

"Yeah, sure." I know this was going to happen, it happens every time something bad happens.

"Well, come on lie down."

After about half an hour I started to sing his lullaby, our mom and dad used to sing it for him when he was little and when they died, I thought it would comfort him so I stared sing it from then on.

"What day is it? And in what month?

This clock never seemed so alive

I can't keep up and I can't back down

I've been losing so much time

Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do

Nothing to lose

And it's you and me and all of the people

And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right

I'm tripping on words

You've got my head spinning

I don't know where to go from here

Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do

Nothing to prove

And it's you and me and all of the people

And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

There's something about you now

I can't quite figure out

Everything she does is beautiful

Everything she does is right

Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do

Nothing to lose

And it's you and me and all of the people

And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

And me and all of the people with nothing to do

Nothing to prove

And it's you and me and all of the people

And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

What day is it?

And in what month?

This clock never seemed so alive"

And like that he's asleep! Finally! I'm so tired!

**At ****Queen Ethelburga's College:**

Peter's POV

Wow, there are a lot of girls here! A lot of girls my age. Mental note: Thank mom for letting me come here!

Susan's POV

When we got to school, I went to find my friends, I had missed them especially Bea! She was like a sister to me and I really wanted her it meet my family. Oh there she is!

"Hey Bea, BEA! BEATRICE-ANA!" Oh that got her attention! She hates it when I use her whole name.

"Shut it Susan!"

"Sorry, your just deaf, you can't hear anything."

"I am not deaf, I just have selective hearing!"

"Selective hearing my ass..." I muttered

"I heard that!" And she stuck her tongue at me.

"Very mature." And I did the same.

We laughed and hugged and I told her I wanted her it meet my family. And she was all sure sure if I have to. We walked over to my family and I noticed that someone was missing. Lucy.

"Guys where did Lucy go?"

"I don't know, she said something about a Jasper or is could be a Casper, I don't know. Quite drilling me woman! God!" Edmund and his overly dramatic self! I got to laugh at that!

"His name is Jasper and is her best friend and she has the biggest crush on him and tries to make him jealous by going out with other guys, and I think it's working..." Oh shit too much info!

"WHAT?!!!!!"

"Nothing, I interviewed the guys first so it's okay." That calmed them down.

"Now I want you to meet my friend Bea, Bea-. Wait where did she go?"

"Su, did you know you have a piece of paper stuck to your back?"

"Thanks for telling me Edmund could you please get it?"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Thanks"

Susan,

Wanted to stay but boyfriend and parents are calling me so I'll meet you family some other time! Sorry kid!

~Bea ;)

Well, that's just great!

"She had to go. You guys scared her off!"

"What we did not!"

"You didn't but your faces were priceless!"

I'll stop here for today and later on tonight or tomorrow and I will go on from there!

ttfn! (tata for now!)

~Michelle


End file.
